The present invention relates to a tool holder and more particularly to a foldable tool holder for holding a tool, such as a screwdriver, when the tool is not in use.
The invention will be described in connection with a holder for a screwdriver. However, it will be understood that it is within the purview of the present invention to use the present invention with other tools if desired.
When tools are not in use it is advantageous for the tools to be stored in a readily accessible place so that they can be retrieved when it is necessary to use them again. In many instances, after they are used, the tools are merely placed in a drawer, or the like, together with other tools, and it is sometimes difficult to find a particular tool when it is necessary to use it. At other times, the tools are misplaced or left in some forgotten place so that they are difficult to find.
Present tool holders are bulky and are not capable of laying flat. They are not capable of being hung on a pegboard, or alternately, being mounted on a wall by screws or the like. In addition, existing tool holders are not capable of being assembled from a flat position to an upright position. Hence, it is expensive to package existing tool holders, to ship existing tool holders and to store them until they are sold or used since they cannot be packaged, shipped or stored flat.